Unforgetable Day Side story HARU FF
by MermutCS
Summary: Unforgetable Day / Side story HARU FF #Awal Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho bertemu di SMA SMent, tepatnya di gedung olahraga indoor. Lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu di stasiun kereta saat kabur. bagaimana kisah mereka? Warning BoyxBoy, Cast 2min. Chap 3 update! Don't like, please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Unforgetable Day (Begin)/ Side story HARU FF

Genre : Romance, little Comedy

Rating : T - K

Pairing : MinhoxTaemin (2min)

Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY), Don't Like? Back off

I dedicate this FF for** SiLLiequeenth ,pinkypapers**,Sicachu,Mariana thanks for reviewnya!

* * *

.

.

Falling Love nae soneul kkog jab-ajwo  
I Wanna Be nae gyeot-eman-iss-eo jwo  
Oh Happy Day nae modeungeol julgeoya  
I Can't Stop neoman-eul na saranghae

Oh Shiny Day nae haengboghan misowa  
It's So Sweet nae sujub-eun seolleim  
Take My Heart nan neoege julgeoya  
I Can't Stop neol hyanghan naesarang-eul  
Love~

(SHINee- One Day/ost HARU)

.

* * *

.

Present BY MermutCS

.

Happy Reading Guys!

.

.

* * *

_**Lee Taemin POV**_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, kali pertama pertemuan kami. Ya- Di gedung olahraga SMA SMent, tepatnya saat jam pelajaran olahraga indoor. Kelas 1-Aksel dan kelas 3 IPA-2 digabung menjadi satu, karena pengajar kelasku berhalangan hadir. Aku melipat tangan di dada, seraya menatap fokus pada satu orang. Sosok namja playboy tampan yang kharismatik dan popular dari kelas IPA-2, Choi Minho.

Tubuh tinggi dan atletis miliknya bergerak sangat agresif nan lincah merobos pertahanan musuh. Dengan daya konsentrasi penuh dan kontrol bola basket yang hebat, Choi Minho berhasil mencetak skor game pertama dalam pertandingan basket ball. Tepuk riuh dan sorak penonton- khususnya yeoja terdengar meriah. Minho bersky-high ria bersama rekan satu tim, tawa mereka lepas.

.

Aku mendengus pelan. Huft- Menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa playboy urakan seperti dia tertawa bebas seperti itu? Maki- ku iri dalam hati. Segera kepalaku menggeleng cepat, membuang pikiran negative. Ingat! Siapa dirimu Lee Taemin? Kau anak seorang perdana menteri korea terhormat Lee Sungmin. Tak seharusnya kau dengki melihat orang lain bahagia. Dimana Lee taemin yang baik, penurut dan berbudi itu? Cih- lagi, embel-embel itu seharusnya tak melekat padaku. Membuatku muak dan jijik pada diriku sendiri sebab itu semua hanya topeng yang kuciptakan.

.

"Gwenchanayo?", seorang teman gadis membuyarkan lamunanku. " Kau nampak pucat?", tanyanya khawatir.

" Ne, aku baik-baik saja.", balasku tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan aura aegyo tak ada tandingannya. Pipi gadis itu merona merah.

" H-habis ini giliranmu, Tae! Berjuanglah~", kata gadis itu malu-malu. Aku mengangguk singkat dan menghampiri guru yang memanggil namaku.

" Lee Taemin, lakukan gerakan sama seperti temanmu tadi.",perintah guru itu tegas.

Aku dengan mudah melakukan gerak tes kelenturan tubuh.

" Perfect.", ucap guru itu puas, bertepuk tangan dan memamerkan kertas nilai tes.

Aku tertawa garing "Gomawo", lalu melangkah pergi menghiraukan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman. Berlebihan? Yah- mereka selalu begitu. Pura-pura peduli, perhatian, selalu disekitar hingga membuatku jenuh. Muak aku mendengarnya. Dasar kumpulan penjilat!

.

Tanpa sengaja, mataku bertemu pandang dengan Choi Minho. Mata setajam elang itu seolah menangkapku, dalam euphoria ketertarikan abstrak. Lama, kami saling bertatapan dari jauh, hingga seulas senyum terkembang di bibir masing-masing. Seakan mengerti arti tata bahasa mata. Kami berdua berjalan mendekat, hingga berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Sejenak kami beradu sikap sok cool and cute, saling menyerang dengan senyuman pembunuh jutaan megavolt. Tak sedikit teriakan histeris fans kami terdengar. Ah- aku rindu ini. Rasa menggebu-gebu terhadap suatu tantangan. Jemari tanganku menyisir helaian poni yang jatuh di depan dahi. Sedangkan, Dia merapikan baju olahraga yang dikenakan. Lihat- betapa tingginya tubuh didepanmu itu?

.

Aku membungkukkan badan cepat dan memperkenalkan diri. " Annyeong, sunbae! Lee Taemin imnida. Have you agree to play one game with me?", tantangku seraya mengangkat bola basket yang entah kapan berada ditanganku.

Minho tertawa kecil menanggapi, lesung pipit tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. " Really Mr. Lee junior? Jangan pikir aku akan mengalah pada makhluk cebol berlatarbelakang bangsawan ya?", ancamnya.

_**Andai ini dalam buku komik, kepalaku pasti sudah penuh guratan skeptic. Cebol katanya? Huft- dasar tiang listrik!**_

" We'll see it soon!", balasku keep cute smiling.

.

Dan bola basket itu mulai memantul ke arahnya, lalu berbalik ke arahku. Begitu terus hingga tiga kali pantulan bola basket. Kesempatan pertama tentu giliranku, karena aku yang menantang, jadi dia harus memblok dribel bolaku.

Kedua lengan panjangnya terentang, tubuh jangkung itu direndahkan sedikit, Minho memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak gesit membayangi langkah kakiku. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa senang. Tubuh kami saling berhimpit, aroma citrus tercium dari tubuhnya. Dia berupaya merebut kuasa benda bundar orange ditanganku. Ck, takkan semudah itu Choi Minho.

Aku melakukan gerak tipu, dengan memantulkan bola basket melewati bawah selangkang kakinya. Refleks, Minho menoleh ke samping kanan belakang. Sementara aku melangkah cepat ke kiri menyambar bola orange itu, dan mendribel lurus ke ring. Selisih beberapa detik Minho tertinggal dibelakangku, memberi kesempatan aku melakukan threepoin shoot.

**Duk!** Bola membentur bibir ring. Erangan kecewa keluar dari bibirku, disertai Taemints.

" Yo! Hebat juga kau bocah!", puji Minho smirk menangkap bola basket yang bebas. _**Grr! Habis menyebutku cebol lalu sekarang bocah?**_

" My turn!", Minho mulai melakukan gerak zig-zag dihadapanku. Aku membayangi gerakannya, walau tak selihai dia. Tapi mataku terpusat pada bola basket dan gerak tangannya .

.

.

_**Choi Minho POV**_

Oh- ternyata namja munggil nan cantik ini yang bernama Lee Taemin. Si murid teladan SMA SMent,juga putra semata wayang keluarga Lee yang terkenal baik dan pemilik tata krama bak malaikat. Cih- jangan pikir aku tertipu dengan topeng angelic itu. Senyum merekah dari bibir plum itu palsu. Tak ada ketulusan. Apalagi, mata hitam bening itu. Beberapa kali aku memergoki dia menatap hina dan jijik diantara kumpulan orang.

Seperti saat ini, namja cantik itu memandang rendah guru serta teman-teman yang memuji dan mendukungnya. Perhatikan dibalik wajah cerah dan senyum sumringah itu, sepasang mata hitam bening yang berkilat menahan emosi. Sungguh dia pandai berakting.

Tak terduga, arah pandang kami saling bertabrakan. Aku memandang tajam, hal biasa yang kulakukan untuk mengitimidasi atau menalukkan orang. Bingo! Lihat sinar mata yang terpikat itu. Aku menggulum senyum simpul. Dia juga balas tersenyum. _Neomu keopta!_

Atas dorongan nurani aku berjalan menghampirinya. Tunggu- kenapa aku mendekatinya? Eh- aku bilang apa tadi? Neomu kyeopta? Omoo- ada apa denganmu, Choi Minho? Jangan-jangan bukan dia yang terpikat, tapi kaulah yang terpikat.

Aku berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke arahku. Aku terlalu tinggi eoh? Hahaha… Lihat! Dia bahkan berani melakukan kontak mata yang lama denganku. Percaya diri sekali. Ah- aura aegyo mu itu tak sebanding dengan my flaming charisma.

Aku merapikan kerah kaos olahragaku. Berupaya mengalihkan jemari tanganku dari hasrat tak terkendali, untuk mencubit gemas pipi chubby atau menyentuh wajah imutnya. Andwae, Choi Minho sadarlah dari aura aegyo-nya! Aniyo, seribu pose imut keroro tak sanggup mengalahkan namja bermuka imut-coret- polos- coret- cantik-coret- tak ada kata yang bisa melukiskan pikiranku. Arrgh! Aku bisa gila.

" Annyong, sunbae! Lee Taemin iminida. Have you agree to play one game with me?"

Mwo? Aku terpaku. Pikiran nglantur tentang dirinya sejenak teralih. Dia menantangku bertanding? YA! Yang benar saja, sudah pasti aku yang menang.

Aku tertawa angkuh. " Really Mr. Lee junior? Jangan pikir aku akan mengalah pada makhluk cebol berlatarbelakang bangsawan ya?", ejekku. Omoo- bibir plum itu sekilas mengerucut, wajah cantik itu cemberut sebentar. Dia kesal dengan kalimat ku barusan? Aigoo, manisnya!

" We'll see it soon!", balasnya keep cute smiling. Try to hide emosi eh?

.

Bola pertama adalah kesempatan dia menyerang dan meraih poin untuk menang. Yups! Just one game. Siapapun yang berhasil memasukan bola dalam ring terlebih dahulu dia-lah pemenangnya. Kalian tak berfikir kalau Taemin yang menangkan? Dari segi postur tubuh kami, dia sudah kalah. Aku berkacakpinggang. Hahaha…

Dari rumor yang kudengar, Taemin jarang berolahraga. Festival olahraga SMA sendiri, dia bahkan tak mau ikut campur. Jelas sekali dia tak punya pengalaman. Nekat sekali, menantangku bertanding basket. Padahal aku kapten basket sekolah ini. Ckckck, Baboya Lee Taemin! #ampuni sifat narsis ga ketulungan Minho readers

_-Back to game-_

Sekarang posisi aku sedang menempel ketat, tiap gerak tubuh si namja munggil. Rambut cepak pirangnya ikut bergoyang tak beraturan, mengguar aroma shampoo buah strawberry yang memabukan. Aigoo- apa lagi ini? Tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat, menawarkan wangi vanila yang terbawa angin memenuhi indera penciumanku. Ingin sekali, aku memeluk erat tubuh miliknya. Mencium tiap inci aroma tubuhnya.

**Tuk!** Bola basket memantul lewat antara kaki panjangku. Ups- celaka! Taemin bergerak kilat berlawan dengan refleks tubuhku, sehingga dia beberapa langkah kaki didepanku. Bodoh, kau Minho! Fokus! Fokus with the game!

Taemin sudah memasang posisi tubuh tembakan three poin. Lalu, melompat mantap disertai gerak tangan yang anggun melempar bola ke dalam ring. TIDAK! Jeritku dalam hati. **Duk!** Bola basket mengenai bibir ring. Segera aku melompat menangkap bola basket yang bebas. Hup! Dapat, sorak batinku.

" _Damnit!_", erang Taemin pelan, menyerupai bisikan. Tapi, telingaku dapat menangkap suara itu dengan jelas.

" Yo! Hebat juga kau bocah! Now, my turn~", balasku menyeringai. Kau harus merasakan akibat menggodaku, bocah cantik!

.

_**Author Pov**_

Minho mendribel bola secara zig-zag, berusaha mengecoh perhatian Taemin. Namun, tampaknya tidak berhasil. Taemin terus bergerak menempel, membayangi tiap langkah Minho. Walau Taemin pendek, Minho tetap kesulitan merengsek maju kedepan. Terlintas, suatu ide nekat dibenak Minho.

Dengan gerak sengaja yang tak terlihat, Minho membiarkan bola basket ditangannya terebut oleh Taemin. Taemin yang tak menyadarinya, tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan dan langsung mendribel bola ke ring. Dibelakang punggung Taemin, Minho menyeringai senang umpannya termakan. Taemin yang menyadari jarak Minho mendekat tak mungkin melakukan tree point shot. Segera melompat ketika jarak kurang semeter dari tiang ring. Tak sadar bahwa Minho menunggu moment ini.

Melalui perhitungan yang akurat dan gerak cepat, jemari Minho meraih bola yang lepas dari tangan kanan Taemin menjauhi ring. Sontak, mata Taemin mendelik. Lemparan bola melenceng, tapi lengan kiri Minho sigap menahan. Sehingga posisi bola melayang ke depan tubuhnya. Tak menyia-siakan kesempatan. Kedua tangan Minho menangkap cepat bola basket dan melakukan slam dunk. Taemin hanya mematung tanpa bisa membalas serangan dadakan Minho.

_**PLOP!**_ Bola basket masuk sempurna dalam ring. Sorak sorai penonton menggema dalam ruangan. Wah, sejak kapan permainan basket MinhoxTaemin bisa menyaingi suasana pertandingan basket NBL?

.

Tangan Minho terulur membantu Taemin yang terduduk di lantai. Senyum ramah sejuta volt tak henti terpasang di wajahnya. Taemin mengernyit bingung. Tak menyambut uluran tangan Minho. Kenapa? Minho tidak mengejeknya, atau memberikan senyum remeh pada dirinya.

.

" Permainan yang menyenangkan, hobae!", seru Minho antusias, menarik paksa Taemin berdiri sejajar dengannya.

" E-Eh?", Taemin tersadar dari lamunan. Kedua tangan Minho memegang bahu Taemin.

" Karena aku menang. Tiap hari kau harus menyapaku, dan memanggilku sebutan _**Minho hyung**_, arra?", perintah Minho tegas.

" MWOO?", pekik Taemin tak terima.

" Aa..No reject.", Minho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Taemin hendak protes. Tapi jemari Minho cepat menutup bibirnya. " Bila, kau menolak, ini hukumannya."

Minho melepas jemarinya, memegang tengkuk Taemin dan mengklaim bibir plum menggoda itu. Mata Taemin terbelalak. Tangannya berontak, mendorong tubuh Minho menjauh. Tapi, tenaganya kalah kuat.

Minho mulai menjilat permukaan bibir Taemin, membasahi dengan cairan saliva sendiri. Menghisap lembut bibir atas dan bawah Taemin bergantian. Menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari namja cantik. Minho menggigit kecil bibir itu, mengakibatkan mulut Taemin sedikit terbuka. Segera saja, lidahnya masuk menyusup gua hangat Taemin. Menelusuri isi rongga hangat, menyapa penghuni dalamnya. Saling bertukar saliva, menimbulkan suara kecipak yang ketara.

.

.

END/ TBC ?

Maaf, updatenya lama! Ceritanya juga kurang menarik, masing2 plot ga beraturan.

Hedeh, banyak typo!

Niatnya mau bkin awal mpe akhirnya 2min dalam one shoot, tapi kepentok ampe sini,

Mianhe! .,.

.

.

Berkenan RnR?

Sign MermutCS


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : UNFORGETABLE DAY (RUN/part A)**

**Cast : 2min, TaeminxSulli**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast milik SMent, tapi cerita murni bikinan saya.**

**Rate : T (untuk chapter ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Present by MermutCS

.

.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

* * *

.

_**Taemin POV**_

Akhirnya titik puncak kesabaranku berada dalam batasan. Aku marah. Aku muak dengan keluarga _**"Lee"**_, yang notabene adalah orang tua asuhku. Ya- aku memang bukan anak kandung mereka. Keluarga Lee mengadopsiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hening. Kesunyian menggantung di langit-langit kamarku.

Aku menangis diam. Tubuhku lunglai. Lelah. Otakku penuh. Perasaan_ 'terkekang'_ ini, benar-benar menyesakkan. Semua etiket, etika, aturan atau tuntutan tak pernah lepas membelenggu.

_**Cukup!**_ Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Aku _bukan_ boneka Appa maupun Umma. _**Lihat aku!**_ Aku mohon- pandang aku sebagai _'anak'_, bukan salah satu_ 'bidak pemenuh ambisi'_ kalian. Aku butuh bernafas. Nafas yang serupa kasih sayang. Aku ingin- **ah, tidak!** 'Itu' bukan suatu keinginan lagi bagiku. Aku mem_**butuh**_kan 'itu' seperti pecandu. Nafas yang baik untuk nutrisi jiwa-ku.

Bukankah dulu kalian berjanji memberikan 'itu'? Kehangatan sebuah keluarga? Karenanya kalian memilih aku yang sendiri di panti asuhan benar kan?

Pukul 04.00 dini hari, di suatu stasiun kereta api Seoul. Tampak seorang namja imut memakai topi dan mantel hitam tebal, berjalan agak cepat menghampiri bangku peron stasiun. Raut wajahnya agak pucat, disertai keringat tipis di dahi. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya gelisah dan was-was. Perlahan dia duduk bersandar pada bangku kursi, lalu memejamkan mata. Desah nafasnya terdengar berat. Jemari tangannya yang terkait tak henti gemetaran.

" Apa yang aku lakukan?", gumam Lee Taemin frustasi. " Meracuni keluarga sendiri dan kabur." Kaki Taemin menendang tanah. " Oh- Ayolah, Lee Taemin! Mereka hanya tertidur lebih lama dari hari biasanya. Rileks, kau sudah bertindak sejauh ini.", kata namja cantik itu menyemangati diri. Yups, sepertinya ada yang kabur dari rumah.

Tanpa Taemin sadari seseorang dari kejauhan diam-diam mengambil fotonya.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Tiga bulan sebelumnya…

Di ruang kantor Perdana Menteri Lee Sungmin.

" Rumor apa ini? Berani sekali kau _**berciuman**_ di sekolah, terlebih dengan seorang namja.", Marah Lee Sungmin pada anaknya. Dia melempar kasar majalah didepannya. Kepala Taemin tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata sang Appa.

" Dasar tak tahu malu! Mau taruh dimana martabat keluarga LEE? Kau sangat merusak citra bangsawan keluarga. Anak tak berguna! Ingat siapa dirimu- dan dari mana kau berasal. Sehar~"

" Itu bukan salahku.", sela Taemin cepat. Entah keberanian darimana dia berani memotong kalimat Appanya. " Semua terjadi begitu saja.". Taemin tak suka diungkit-ungkit masalah jatidiri.

" Mwo? Kau berani menyela omonganku? Apa pembelajaran etika-mu kurang?", bentak Sungmin murka.

Taemin menggeleng." A-aniyo, appa- aku hanya…", tiba-tiba bibir plum itu terkatup. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan.

" Perhatikan penampilanmu itu! Dari cara berpakaian hingga rambut panjang yang dicat pirang. Belum lagi tubuh kurus dan pendek begitu. Ck, seperti yeoja saja!", cibir Sungmin. " Segera potong rambutmu dan ubah _image_ menjijikan itu!", perintahnya tegas.

Bibir Taemin terbuka hendak protes. Tapi, tangan Sungmin bergerak mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

" Tak ada penolakan. Ingat, kau bagian keluarga bangsawan Lee sekarang dan ayah yang seorang perdana menteri. Jaga sikapmu, mengerti?", jelas Sungmin dingin.

" Ne, arraso Appa.", balas Taemin pelan.

" Keluar dan intropeksi diri mu! Jangan lupa laksanakan perintahku!"

Akhir kata Lee Sungmin pada anaknya, lalu kembali sibuk berkutat kumpulan kertas dimeja kantornya.

" Maafkan aku, Appa. Permisi!", kata Taemin seraya membungkuk hormat.

" Hm..", respon Sungmin tanpa melihat. Tak menyadari tatapan sendu dari anaknya yang pergi.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, mobil yang ditumpangi Taemin melintasi jalan raya kota Seoul yang padat. Tanpa sengaja, sepasang mata hitam bening milik Taemin menangkap pemandangan ramai sekelompok anak muda di kawasan lapang terbuka tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tangannya bergerak membuka setengah kaca jendela mobil. Sinar mata Taemin berbinar senang. Sangat tertarik juga penasaran.

Pertandingan bola basket, _Battle dance street_, orkrestra musik jalanan, teriakan bebas anak-anak muda. Keramaian itu tercipta dari sana. " Bagaimana rasanya ya? Apa menyenangkan?", celetuk Taemin spontan yang menopang dagu.

" E-eh, tuan muda barusan bicara apa?", Sopir Taemin gelagapan tak mengerti.

Taemin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh pada sopir mobil. "Tidak ada.", katanya memamerkan senyum _innoncent_. Si sopir mengernyitkan dahi sebentar, tak lama mengangguk kikuk. Mungkin dia salah dengar.

Sesampainya di rumah, Taemin ingin segera beristirahat. Tubuhnya lelah, matanya mengantuk. " Cih, gara-gara ulah Choi Minho, hari ini jadi sangat panjang.", gerutunya pelan.

* * *

_._

_-Keesokan paginya-_

" Tuan muda Lee, semua sudah selesai. Tas milik tuan muda sudah dibawa pelayan ke dalam mobil. Sopir dan para bodyguard sudah menunggu diluar.", jelas seorang maid yang baru selesai menata penampilan baru tuan muda Lee Taemin.

" Ne, aku akan turun sepuluh menit lagi. Keluarlah!", perintah Taemin datar.

Namja bertubuh munggil itu masih setia berdiri mematung depan cermin kaca dalam kamar. Bola mata hitam bening itu melihat seksama penampilannya sendiri. _Perfect_. _Still imprison aslike usual_. Senyum tipis mengembang, wajah tampannya merengut.

" Lihat, apa yang mereka lakukan pada rambut pirang mu?", tanyanya sinis pada pantulan diri di cermin. Disentuh rambut hitam jabriknya. " Bahkan mereka membuatnya lebih pendek!", Taemin mendengus kesal. Ingat betapa susahnya dia memanjangkan rambut hingga sebahu. Pandangan matanya teralih pada seragam sekolahnya. Dua kancing kemejanya sengaja tak terkait, melipat lengan kemeja hingga siku dan memasang dasi serampangan. Jas sekolahnya hanya disampirkan di bahu. _Hu-h, look like bad boy hum_?

Taemin menghela napas panjang. " Mudah sekali mereka menghapus_ image cute boy_ yang selama ini aku bangun. Menyebalkan."

Ok- mungkin ini agak membingungkan. Seharusnya Taemin senang dengan penampilan _badboy_-nya, sebab dia tak harus berpura-pura manis pada semua orang. Namun, tidak. Bagi Taemin, penampilan baru berarti publikasi baru. Dan itu merepotkan. Layaknya memperkenalkan 'artis baru' akan banyak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Pada dasarnya Taemin tak suka banyak bicara, terlebih yang menyangkut privasinya.

Taemin melirik arloji jamnya. Pukul 07.00 pagi tepat, gerbang sekolah pasti sudah ditutup. Langkah pertama menjadi nakal adalah datang terlambat. Tidak mengerjakan tugas. Terang-terangan bersikap angkuh dan dingin.

" Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir aku akan menikmati.", Taemin menyeringai puas, dia membuka sebungkus permen karet dan mengunyahnya.

* * *

_-skiptime-_

" Aku hanya pergi ke toilet. Tak perlu diikuti juga kan?", sindir Taemin pada empat murid dadakan yang menjadi bodyguard-nya di sekolah. Yah, ini tepat satu bulan sejak peristiwa kekalahannya bertanding basket, juga adegan penciuman paksa oleh Choi Minho. Rumor ini mulai menghilang sendirinya.

" Tidak bisa. Kami harus berada selalu disekitar mu untuk~"

" YA!", sela Taemin berteriak kesal. " Perintah ayahku adalah melindungi-ku, bukan menguntit kemana pun aku pergi. Aku butuh privasi. Terutama hal seperti ini." , Taemin menutup pintu toilet sangat keras. Tingkat kesabarannya berada dititik puncak.

" Aarrgh!", Taemin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak peduli tatanan rambutnya hancur berantakan. Taemin membasuh mukanya sedikit kasar. " _Damn, I'm sick! 24jam harus diawasi dan bersama seseorang. Never let me alone. As like prisoner. That's sound Great!_"

BUK! Tangan Taemin memukul dinding toilet sangat keras. Keningnya berkerut. Dia harus tahan. Lebih bersabar. Bukankah dulu Taemin kecil pernah mengalaminya. Sekali lagi, pukulan keras menghantam dinding. Bercak merah sedikit mengalir diantara jemari tangan kanannya.

Kepala Taemin mendongak ke atas. Matanya terpejam dengan nafas tertahan. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana. Aku, Lee Taemin. Menyandang marga 'Lee' tak akan membuatku terpuruk. Tekad Taemin dalam hati. Raut mukanya kembali tenang dan datar. Taemin melenggang keluar, berjalan acuh meninggalkan beberapa langkah para bodyguardnya.

* * *

_-Dua bulan setelahnya-_

Saat hendak masuk kamar, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil. Taemin berhenti di depan pintu, segera berbalik dengan seulas senyum di bibir.

" Taemin, kau sudah pulang chagi?", suara Sunny, Ummanya menyambut.

" Ne, umma. Barusan sampai, dan aku ingin cepat mandi lalu tidur.", jelas Taemin lesu. Sunny sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusap puncak kepala Taemin.

" Arra, umma mengerti. Sayang sekali, padahal umma sengaja menunggu mu karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.", nada Sunny kecewa.

" Eh? Apa?", tanya Taemin jadi serba salah.

" Tidak jadi. Besok pagi saja." , tolak Sunny halus. Taemin langsung mengenggam tangan ummanya.

" Umma, jebal!", pinta Taemin memelas.

" Ne, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, umma tunggu dibawah.", titah Sunny membalik tubuh anaknya masuk kamar. Taemin mengernyit bingung, hanya menurut saja. Tanpa menyadari Sunny menyeringai licik di balik punggungnya.

" Nah, Taemin! Kenalkan mereka teman umma, Jung Donghae dan Jung Jessica. Lalu, yeoja cantik di antara mereka ini adalah Sulli. Dia calon tunanganmu.", jelas Sunny santai.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Taemin hanya bisa terpaku, mengepalkan satu tangannya dibalik punggung menahan emosi.

" Annyeong, Taemin-sshi. Jung Sulli iminidia.", sapa yeoja itu dengan suara centil.

" Annyeong, Sulli-shi. Joneun Lee Taemin.", balas Taemin tersenyum kaku.

" Wah, mereka terlihat serasi bukan yeobo?", pekik Jung Jesicca, umma Sulli senang.

" Benar kan? Aku bilang juga apa? Mereka cocok sekali.", timpal umma Taemin tak kalah senang.

" Ne, kau benar, Sunny. Aku tak ragu dengan perjodohan ini.", Donghae, appa Sulli mengangguk setuju.

Wajah Sulli sudah merah merona, sedangkan Taemin biasa-biasa saja.

" Appa dan umma, jangan mengodaku. Belum tentu Taemin-shi setuju.", Sulli tertunduk malu. Jessica yang berada disamping anaknya, mencubit pipi Sulli gemas.

" Aigoo~ putri kita bisa malu juga yeobo.", goda Jessica terkikik geli.

" Hahaha… benar. Ini jarang terjadi.", Tangan Donghae mengelus rambut Sulli sayang, mengecup keningnya sekilas. Muka Sulli semakin memerah diperlakukan seperti itu. Sunny ikut tertawa, kecuali Taemin yang tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa iri terselip menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

" Kau tak perlu kuatir, Sulli chagi. Taemin tak mungkin menolak yeoja cantik sepertimu. Benar kan, chagiya?", Sunny melempar pandang sarat arti pada putranya.

Taemin terdiam sejenak. Menyadari tak mungkin bisa menghindar perangkap ummanya lagi. Terpaksa Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan. Daripada berurusan dengan appanya. Hu-h, kenapa hidupku selalu diatur begini?

" Taemin, ajak Sulli berkeliling rumah kita atau mungkin bawa ke ruang musik, dia jago bermain piano sama seperti mu lho. Kalian saling mengakrabkan diri dulu. Biar kami orang tua berdiskusi pertunangan kalian lebih lanjut.", pinta Sunny lagi.

Sekali lagi, Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sulli, tak lupa memancarkan senyum sejuta volt yang melumpuhkan. " May I take out with you?", suara Taemin halus memukau, bak pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Semua pasang mata terpana. Sulli hanya bisa mengangguk malu, menyambut tangan Taemin.

" Kita ke ruang musik saja ya?", kata Taemin setelah keluar dari ruang keluarga.

" N-ne.", Sulli gugup, hatinya dag-dig-dug tak karuan.

Di ruang musik Taemin dan Sulli saling terdiam. Mereka duduk terpisah. Sulli di sofa besar dan Taemin dibangku depan piano. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sulli terlalu canggung, berbalikan dengan Taemin yang memang jarang bicara. Dia sangat menikmati suasana hening seperti ini. Untung, calon tunanganya tidak cerewet. Bisa mati ditempat dia sekarang, kalau iya. Tak lama, Taemin menguap mengantuk.

" Eh, Taemin-shi, mengantuk?", tanya Sulli polos.

" Ani, gwace~", kalimat Taemin terputus karena bibirnya menguap lagi.

Sulli terkikik geli. " Gwacewana, Taemin-shi. Aku tahu kau lelah. Disini!", Sulli menepuk ruang kosong sofa. Alis Taemin tertaut, masih ragu. " Taemin-shi?", panggil Sulli lembut.

Taemin beranjak menghampiri sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Sulli sebagai bantalan. Sulli sempat terkejut. Apa salahnya dia tidur? Para orangtua itu pasti akan lama. Lagipula, bukankah calon tunangannya sendiri yang menawari? Akhirnya Taemin terlelap di pangkuan Sulli.

Wah, kelihatannya _so sweet_ yah awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi moment ini tak berlangsung lama. Selang dua hari karakter Sulli yang asli keluar. Manja, cerewet,_ possessive_, kekanak-kanakan, _shopingholic_. Omoo~ kepala Taemin terasa hampir pecah mengadapi tingkah calon tunangannya. Tak disangka Taemin si poker face bisa tertipu. Belum lagi, dia harus pasrah melakukan ini-itu oleh Sulli. Karena sedikit-sedikit yeoja itu pasti mengadu pada orang tua Taemin.

_Sempurna sudah penguasaan akan hidup seorang Lee Taemin. Dia tak punya hak sedikit pun terhadap jalan hidupnya. Bak burung kasuari yang cantik terkurung dalam sangkar emas._

TBC

.

Hahahha…. Siapa yah orang yang motret Taemin-ku diem-diem? Terus Taemin mau kabur kemana?

Ah, untuk Chapter 'RUN' ini aku bikin dua part. Part A khusus Taemin life dan next part B buat Minho.

Maaf juga kalo misal kurang memuaskan, apalagi yang nunggu#Plak! Ngarep banget ada yg nunggu.

Tenang aja, kali ini ga bakal update lama. Libur semester yang bener libur. Yee-eee #Sorak girang. Ada rencana bakal publis 2 cerita baru sekaligus.

Akhir kata, berkenan kah kalian?

-MermutCS-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : UNFORGETABLE DAY (RUN/part B)**

**Cast : 2min**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast milik SMent, tapi cerita murni bikinan saya.**

**Rate : T-K**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Present by MermutCS

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading Guys!

.

* * *

_**Drrt! Drrt!**_ Terdengar bunyi getar ponsel di atas meja, memecah keheningan kamar di pagi hari. Minho yang sedang asyik bergelung selimut, dan menjelajah negeri kapuk, terpaksa kembali ke alam sadar. Minho menggerutu kesal. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak menggapai ponsel.

" Hm- Halo?", respon Minho malas dengan kedua mata masih terpejam.

" Sesangil chukkae Choi Minho!", seru suara dari seberang antusias.

" Hm, apa?", tanya Minho lagi. Belum ngumpul semua nyawanya, jadi lemot.

" YA! KERORO JEJADIAN- BANGUN BABO!", Teriak suara itu lagi, lebih nyaring. Minho yang tak sempat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengeluh keras karena telinganya mendengung.

" Aish! Mwoya? Ribut pagi-pagi!", Minho galak. Ah- hilang sudah ketenangan di pagi ini.

" Mwo? Kau tak kenal suara merdu hyung-mu ini eoh?"

Kening Minho mengkerut bingung. Digaruknya kepala bagian belakang yang tak gatal. " Nde? Odiso?"

" Ck, ini aku- Kim Jonghyun. Namja tampan sejagat raya semesta sedang menelepon _prince frog_ untuk mengucapkan 'sesangil chukkae'", jelas Jonghyun narsis juga dongkol.

" Sesanggil chukkae? Aku?", Minho memandang sekeliling kamar, mencari kalender melihat tanggal berapa sekarang. Hening. Jonghyun menghela napas.

" Ne, Minho. _Happy Birthday sweet17_! ", ulangnya untuk ketiga kali pagi ini.

" A-ah, Gomawo Jonghyun hyung.", Minho terkekeh. " Aku sendiri lupa hari ini ulangtahun-ku"

" Dasar kodok pikun!"

" YA! Hyung- Berhentilah mengataiku katak", protes Minho.

" Ah- Minho, apa kadoku sudah sampai? Maaf, aku tak bisa menemani mu karena ada urusan penting. Ketika pulang nanti, aku janji kita bikin pesta perayaan.", ucap Jonghyun menghiraukan suara protes Minho.

" Aniyo, tak perlu hyung. Kadomu belum sampai, mungkin nanti siang."

" Begitu? Ya, sudah. Segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah sana! Kau akan dapat lebih banyak kado dari hari biasanya.", gelak tawa Jonghyun terdengar. " Ah- andai aku di Seoul, pasti menyenangkan melihat gadis-gadis itu berkumpul menggodamu."

" Ne, hyung.", balas Minho sekenanya.

" Hubungi hyung bila kadonya sampai. _Bye_."

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Minho mendesah. Ditatapnya jam dinding kamar, pukul 06.30 pagi. Dengan langkah gontai, Minho beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Minho membasuh mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Setelah dirasa cukup segar, dia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

Kosong dan sepi. Itulah kesan ruang dapur apartement Minho, tak ubahnya dengan ruang-ruang lain. Apartement sebesar itu hanya dihuni dia seorang. Kedua orang tuanya berada diluar negeri mengurus bisnis. Pandangan Minho menerawang. Kecewa. Yah- perasaan tak enak itu selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari.

Tak ada sapaan hangat Eoma atau Appa. Tak ada aroma masakan tercium. Hanya kehampaan sejauh mata memandang. Sendiri.

Ting-tong! Bel apartement Minho berbunyi. Minho segera menghampiri pintu, mungkin kado Jonghyun hyung sudah sampai. Dan Bingo! Paket kado itu datang. Kamera tripod keluaran terbaru itu hadiah Jonghyun.

Minho memutuskan berjalan-jalan sambil mencoba kamera barunya. Toh, tak akan ada yang memarahinya bila bolos sekolah. Dengan antusiasme tinggi, Minho datang ke stasiun kereta. Tak sengaja mata elangnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

Perlahan Minho mendekati sosok namja bermantel hitam itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Hening. Sepertinya namja itu terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari seseorang didekatnya. Seketika mata Minho berbinar senang, diarahkan lensa kamera pada namja itu. Jepret! Suara kamera berhasil menarik perhatian si namja misterius.

.  
.

Taemin menoleh ke asal suara kamera dan mendapati sosok namja yang dikenalnya sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Mati aku! Batin Taemin kaget. _Jepret!_ Kamera itu mengambil foto lagi.

" YA- Berhenti mengambil foto orang seenaknya!", bentak Taemin kesal, sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya silau. Bukannya takut dan meminta maaf, namja di sampingnya malah terkekeh.

" Beneran itu kau, Lee Junior?", tangan Minho bergerak meraih topi Taemin, tapi ditepis empunya cepat.

" Bukan! Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu?", Taemin ketus, pura-pura tak mengenal Minho. Rencana kaburnya bisa terancam gagal karena namja didepannya ini.

" Kau tak ingat aku?", Alis kanan Minho terangkat heran. Taemin diam, memasang muka se-innoncent mungkin. Minho menyeringai menanggapi aksi tak kenal Taemin. " _Well, I'll make you remember that!_"

Dengan cepat tangan Minho menyambar tengkuk Taemin dan memajukan wajahnya.

_**CHU!**_ Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling menempel pas. Dan cuma sekilas.

Bola mata Taemin hampir meloncat keluar saking kagetnya. Minho tertawa puas. Taemin membeku ditempat. –Proses loading otak Taemin- Muka Taemin berubah merah, dan menatap garang Minho. Bibir plumnya terbuka, bersiap mengeluarkan teriak caci maki. Buru-buru jemari Minho membekap bibir itu sebelum bersuara.

" Jangan berteriak atau semua akan memperhatikan!", ancam Minho tegas. " Kau tak ingin mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya bukan? Atau berita anak perdana menteri, Lee Taemin tertangkap basah kabur dari rumah akan tersebar luas? DIAM dan patuhi aku!", perintah Minho mutlak.

Taemin melongo tak percaya. Dia tengah diancam dan tak berdaya untuk mengelak. Terlebih oleh orang yang sudah mencuri first kiss-nya –ingat digedung olahraga- . Sekali lagi, Choi Minho berhasil mencium Taemin, kali ini di tempat umum. Taemin menggigit telapak tangan Minho.

" Auw! Sakit, babo! Ken~", Ucapan Minho terhenti, melihat namja cantik di depannya menangis. Mata hitam bening itu berkaca-kaca. Minho langsung gelagapan. " Hey, Kok mendadak nangis?" Tangan Minho bergerak panik menghapus air mata Taemin.

Kepala Taemin menunduk. Tak peduli Minho kebingungan menenangkan dirinya. Dia marah, kesal, dongkol, keki. Rencana kabur beberapa hari dari rumah untuk _refreshing_ berantakan. Bahkan dia belum merasakan bagaimana dunia luar sebenarnya. Tapi, beberapa jam ke depan dia akan ditemukan bawahan appanya dan setumpuk hukuman menanti. Suara tangis Taemin pecah.

" YA~ berhenti menangis! Kau membuat semua orang melihat kita."

" Molla! Aku benci. Marah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bebas pergi bersenang-senang seperti lainnya! Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku berbeda? Bukan aku yang jadi perdana menteri. Tidak boleh ini-itu. Harus patuh. Muak. Semuanya diatur, tunangan pun dipilihkan. Sebal. Sebal. Kenapa suka mendikte-ku? Aku bukan boneka.", cerocos Taemin cepat. Napasnya tersenggal. Minho terpaku di tempat. " Lalu kau membuat semuanya semakin kacau. Seenaknya menciumku. Membuat mereka semakin leluasa mengaturku. Membuatku terjebak dengan yeoja-yeoja berisik dan bertunangan dengan orang yang tak kucintai."

Taemin berdiri menunjuk tepat muka Minho. " Ya- kodok mesum! Asal kau tahu untuk pergi keluar seperti ini, aku bahkan harus meracuni seluruh anggota keluarga agar mereka tertidur lebih lama. Tapi, semua rencanaku gagal. Dan itu semua karena mu. " Taemin melirik jamnya. Ck, terlambat mereka akan segera datang!

" Apa lihat-lihat? Belum pernah lihat anak perdana menteri marah huh?", sentak Taemin kasar pada kerumunan di sekitarnya. Dia menghentakan kakinya dan berbalik pergi. Setidaknya kalau dia tertangkap tidak ditempat ramai seperti ini.

.

.

Punggung Taemin bersandar pada mesin minuman otomatis di luar stasiun. Tangannya dilipat diatas dada. Matanya terpejam lelah. Hatinya sesak. Ego memberontaknya menguap begitu saja. Dia menyerah. Mungkin ini jalan hidupnya. Terdengar suara jejak kaki menghampiri. Hu-h, jadi Jungmo sudah datang? Ketua bodyguard keluarga Lee yang bertanggung jawab keselamatan membuka matanya perlahan. Eh- Minho?

" Mau apa lagi?"

" Jeongmal mianhe. Aku tidak tahu kamu menderita karena aku. Mian- aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan melakukan apapun, jika kamu memaafkanku!" Muka Minho sangat menyesal.

" Mwo?" Taemin tersenyum tipis. "_Forget it! I'm not belive pervyboy like you!_"

" _Please, don't tease me!_ Bukannya kamu ingin bersenang-senang? Aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun. Kita perbaiki hubungan buruk ini."

" _It's too late!_", bisik Taemin sendu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, beberapa mobil datang dan banyak orang berjas hitam keluar. _Bodyguard_ Taemin, Jungmo juga di sana. Segerombol _man in black_ ini mendatangi Taemin. Tapi belum sempat mereka mencapai target. Tangan Minho mencengkram lengan Taemin kuat. Dan berlari menghindar.

" H-hey~"

" _First lesson run off home, don't give up until free and satisfied!_", Minho smirk evil.

" Huh!"

Taemin berlari mengekor langkah kilat kaki Minho. Tangan mereka saling terkait. Keduanya buru-buru lari ke dalam stasiun kembali. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang mereka tabrak hingga terjatuh. Sumpah serapah dan caci maki pun tak luput di tiap langkah. Bibir Minho tak henti menggumam 'Maaf'. Taemin membisu, membiarkan dirinya dibawa entah kemana. Tapi hatinya tak keberatan. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Merasakan adrenalinnya memuncak. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menikmati ini. Namja tampan di dekatnya ini berperangai buruk dan tidak dapat dipercaya.

Dibelakang keduanya terlihat Jungmo mengejar. Dia memberi isyarat teman-temannya untuk berpencar dan mengepung. Napas keduanya memburu. Agaknya Minho mulai kepayahan untuk berkelit. Bruk! Taemin membentur punggung Minho keras karena berhenti mendadak.

" Aw, appo!" keluh Taemin mengusap hidung. Minho menoleh sekilas ke belakang. " Mian.", kekehnya.

Tangan kanannya terentang menghalau serangan, sedangkan tangan kirinya melindungi tubuh Taemin. Keduanya di antara kepungan para bodyguard keluarga Lee. Suasana terasa panas dan semakin tegang.

" Tuan muda Lee!" panggil Jungmo. " Kembalilah!"

Taemin tertegun, saat mengintip bayang Jungmo dibalik punggung Minho. Sirat mata memohon dan memelas jelas terlihat. Tanpa sadar jari-jari tangan Taemin meremas jaket yang dikenakan Minho. Tubuh munggil itu mulai gemetar. Wajah Taemin pucat pasi karena takut. Minho menyadari itu, segera membalikkan badan. Dia terperangah melihat tatapan kosong, sekaligus wajah pasrah namja cantik di depannya.

" Yo! Bocah Min?" telapak Minho menepuk-tepuk pipi Taemin menyadarkan. " Ingat pelajaran pertama?"

" Huh!" Taemin menatap Minho.

" Apa kau percaya dirimu? Sebesar apa keyakinanmu untuk bebas?" Minho balik memandang lurus. Diremasnya pundak Taemin memberi semangat.

" Molla. A-aku…"

" Pelajaran kedua. Bila kau tak yakin pada dirimu, percayalah pada orang lain. Apa kamu percaya padaku?", tanya Minho. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Taemin diam. Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Bagaimana bisa mata coklat itu tetap tenang dan yakin?

" Kau gila!"

" Tuan muda, jangan dengarkan dia! Hey, lepaskan tuan muda Lee sekarang!"

" Kesempatan di tangan mu. _Believe or not, it's your decision now_!"

" Kenapa diam? Ayo, cepat tangkap mereka!", titah Jungmo.

Taemin kontan panik. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Seperti orang linglung. Minho ketawa menilik respon Taemin. Dia merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Taemin. Eh? Taemin tersentak.

" _Last lesson, You don't need thinking for havefun_!", desah Minho di telinga Taemin. _Hup!_ Sekejap tubuh Taemin sudah digendong Minho, gaya kuli beras. Dengan gesit Minho melancarkan serangan membabi-buta menghindar cekalan tangan-tangan bodyguard. Bertahap, keduanya berjalan mendekati pinggir pembatas peron dan rel kereta. Posisi mereka tersudut gerbong kereta sekarang. Minho tersenyum simpul. Diliriknya jam dinding raksasa di stasiun kereta.

" Nah, Taemin! Ucapkan selamat datang pada kebebasan."

" Mwo? Kau gila Choi Minhoo! Ya-dibelakangmu gerbo~"

TRIINGGGG! Kalimat Taemin tertelan dering suara kereta berangkat. Kereta api mulai bergerak. Mata Taemin melotot lebar. Mereka akan menabrak! Tubuh Taemin bergerak-gerak panik dalam gendongan Minho.

" YA- Mati aku!" pekik Taemin menutup mata rapat-rapat.

.

.

GUBRAK! Minho meringis menahan sakit. Karena jatuh tak elit di lantai gerbong dalam kereta. Di sampingnya ada Taemin yang masih menutup mata, sambil berguman mati. Khekhekhe! Uri Taemin ketakutan nyawanya melayang bebas.

Minho ketawa setan, memegang perut geli. Di guncangnya tubuh Taemin, buru-buru menyadarkan.

" Ya- Taemin! _Wake up, you still alive!_" Taemin tak bergeming. " Oh, apa minta di cium kayak putri tidur?"

Sontak Taemin langsung bangun dan menjitak kepala Minho. " Kodok mesum babo! Pervert!"

" Appo, bocah Min!", Minho mengelus kepalanya.

" Biarku cekik sekalian kamu berani mengeluh! Ha-h, aku pikir jantungku berhenti dua detik tadi. Nekat sekali kamu ini! Bisa mati beneran tahu.", omel Taemin mempoutkan bibir plumnya. _Kyaa~ neomu keopta!_ xD

Minho mendesis, menahan godaan. " Berhenti memajukan bibirmu itu atau aku tak mau bertanggung jawab!"

" Apa maksudmu, Choi Minho?", Taemin men_deathglare_ Minho.

" Aku tahu kau sengaja mengodaku kan?"

" Mwoya? Cari ribut kau!"

.

.

TBC

.

Oke, kita biarkan mereka ribut sendiri di dalam gerbong kereta. Entah mereka menuju ke mana, tunggu chapter depan!

Lalu, Maafkan saya melanggar janji untuk update kilat kemaren. Saya mendapat tawaran naek gunung dan menyelam di Bunaken, bulan kemaren. Soalnya mumpung liburan semester.

Lupakan baris kalimat terakhir diatas! Akhir kata saya akan tetap menyelesaikan ff ini walau ga ada yang nunggu.

.

.

Sign Mermut CS


End file.
